


Зарисовка #030 Эгоизм

by ava_lance



Series: Божественные шаги [14]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_lance/pseuds/ava_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он знал, что не получится скрывать это долго.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зарисовка #030 Эгоизм

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prompt #030 Selfishness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/748944) by [kurgaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya). 



> *Эвфемизм - слово или выражение, заменяющее другое, неудобное для данной обстановки или грубое, непристойное.

**Доктор, Доктор**

\- Выкладывай, - велел Тоширо с непреклонным видом, сложив руки на груди. Ичиго вздрогнул и ошеломленно уставился на него.

\- Чего выкладывать? – уточнил он, озадаченно хмурясь. Шариковая ручка нервно завертелась в его пальцах; Тоширо устроился на противоположной софе. Несмотря на то, что, будучи подростком, капитан утонул в диванных подушках, бумаге и канцелярии, его лицо не смягчилось.

\- У тебя что-то на уме, - пояснил Тоширо; в его голосе прорезалось нетерпение. – Ты двадцать минут пялился на этот листок и написал только три абзаца. А я знаю, что эссе нужно сдать во вторник.

\- Я в порядке, - возмутился Ичиго. Ответ сорвался с его губ почти автоматически.

Одна белая бровь взлетела вверх: Тоширо явно не купился.

\- Если «в порядке» - это эвфемизм* обеспокоенного, взволнованного, но не желающего говорить об этом, то я поверю тебе на слово, - сообщил он и поудобнее устроился среди подушек. 

Воздух стал тяжелым, наполненный профессионализмом мозголома. Что-то такое Ичиго ожидал почувствовать только в кабинете психотерапевта. Он вздохнул и отложил ручку, пока не натворил глупостей. Тоширо молчал. Они оба знали, что он победил.

\- Ничего особенного, - начал Ичиго, отодвигая задания и садясь по-турецки. – Папа нашел себе подружку.

На мгновение Тоширо застыл. Ичиго знал, что от него ожидали чего угодно, но не этого. Реакцию Тоширо он мог понять: влюбляющиеся (опять) родители – явление невероятное в некотором роде, и вся ситуация даже для Ичиго казалась нереальной. Он всегда думал - возможно, если прикинуть, немного по-детски думал - что отец не полюбит больше никого кроме умершей супруги, но, видимо, нельзя решить, хочешь ты влюбиться или нет.

\- …мне не удается понять, почему это «ничего особенного», - наконец, сказал капитан, слегка покачав головой.

\- Ну, это не очень важно, - прервал Ичиго, но, поймав взгляд Тоширо, поправился: - Ну, знаешь. Папа может делать что пожелает. Я просто…

Тоширо подбодрил его угуканьем. Ичиго все сильнее казалось, что он на приеме у врача.

\- … я просто не могу не думать о маме…

\- Но ведь она должна быть счастлива, что супруг нашел кого-то нового? – уточнил Тоширо, припоминая все, что он знал о Масаки Куросаки. Выходило, что она не была тем человеком, который мог впасть в ревность или злорадство.

Ичиго с готовностью согласился.

\- Ох, да! – завопил он. Его глаза округлились. Он был готов защищать свою мать. – Хотя это не проблема. Я… я…

Он затих, вздыхая и не позволяя губам улыбаться. Внезапно он выглядел гораздо младше своих семнадцати, словно уменьшился, и пробормотал:

\- Похоже, я чувствую, что она не должна быть частью нашей семьи. Это эгоистично с моей стороны, я знаю, но… - он покачал головой. – Я не знаю.

В глазах Тоширо была мягкость моря, пробуждающегося после шторма.

\- Ты говорил об этом со своим отцом?

\- Боже, нет! Я не могу сказать ему! Что он ответит?

\- Возможно, что-то вроде: «Сын, ты идиот. Мы все равно будет счастливой семьей», - ответил Тоширо низким голосом, подражая старику Куросаки.

Ичиго понял, что улыбается.

\- Это было ужасно.

\- Цыц, - шутливо оборвал капитан. – Я не могу быть хорош во всем.

\- …Кака-а-ая скромность…

\- …Заткнись. Серьезно, ты должен поговорить с ним.

\- Да, да, - пробормотал Ичиго, пренебрежительно взмахнув рукой. Оба они теперь улыбались, и Тоширо чувствовал, что со своей задачей он справился.

\- Ладно, может быть, чуть позже.

Ичиго знал, что Тоширо проследит за этим.

\- Но сначала я должен научить тебя делать качественные пародии.

Тоширо показал ему язык.

Ичиго ответил тем же.


End file.
